


White Day Plus One

by snowicat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, they are all dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: They didn't try keeping it hidden, they were just stupid.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	White Day Plus One

_“Hey, did you guys know Mr. Cho’s planning to adopt a kid?”_

Tuesday morning when the rumor about 4est’s CEO started spreading. It was after Seungwoo, the CEO’s assistant, was seen walking out of the CEO’s office with a folder that has a big ADOPTION printed in front. It was only when Byungchan and Jinhyuk saw the same folder on top of Seungwoo’s table that it became a hot issue.

_“Won’t he be too busy to raise a child?”_ Byungchan was just settling on his seat when he opened the topic again. Everyone was quite intrigued by the news that it had been their topic even while working.

_“I heard he’s dating already though?”_ Yuvin choked on his mashed potato when Jinhyuk broke the news.

Everyone in the company knows that Cho Seungyoun, the very young CEO, was never seen out with anyone. They’ve all been working for the man for years and they’ve never seen him date. He often locks himself up inside the office and only comes out when it’s time for lunch or when Seungwoo scolds him so he’d go home. Seungyoun was quite childish for a CEO but he’s the gem of the company. He makes everything work, along with his most trusted assistant by his side. It even became a company joke that it was actually Seungwoo who runs the company and he just uses Seungyoun as his dummy.

_“Seungwoo hyung?”_ Yuvin only earned a hum as the said person was too busy with his phone. _“Can you please stop talking to your girlfriend and focus on us too!”_ Seungwoo turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised as he continued chewing on the slice of pizza. Anyone would think that the CEO’s assistant was intimidating, but not when you were able to drag him out of his shell, in their case, they dragged Seungwoo to sing at a karaoke. Everyone was in awe when Seungwoo opened his mouth to sing, pair it up with Yuvin’s voice. They’ve been bestfriends since then. Well to Yuvin’s side, they are.

_“I’m listening, and yes, he is with someone.”_

The collective gasp he got from his workmates was once again ignored when he saw a kakaotalk notification.

_“I’m gonna go. The boss wants me to bring him lunch.”_

_“Tell him to get his girlfriend cook him lunch!”_ Seungwoo heard Jinhyuk said as he walked away with his empty tray.

\--

_“Cheers!”_

It had always been the company’s ritual to go out and drink every fifteenth of the month. No matter what day, even if it’s on a weekend, they made sure to go out and distress, courtesy of the owner, Cho Seungyoun. It also wasn’t new to them to see one of their colleague, Hangyul, get drunk after four or five shots. Ever since Lee Hangyul joined the team, they made sure to only make him drink when one or two of them are already tipsy, just so he wouldn’t miss the fun like the other nights.

_“Hey, Mister Cho!”_ Hangyul slurred, cheek pressed on the table, with only one eye open.

 _“Thought I told you guys to drop the formalities when we’re out of the office?”_ The said man chuckled before munching on some grilled meat prepared by his assistant. Seungwoo’s well known as the person who had the highest alcohol tolerance, thus making him the designated cook and caretaker of his workmates every time.

Hangyul giggled, pushed himself off the table and grinned at Seungyoun. _“Heard you’re going to adopt a kid. How are you going to – no, Jinhyuk! Let me be!”_ Jinhyuk, who was at his side trying to shut him up was shoved, earning laughter from the table. _“You see, sir.”_ Hangyul paused and it only piqued Seungyoun’s interest on the topic. He was quite busy the past few weeks to actually catch up with the company gossip. It even took him by surprise that he’s the subject. _“You’re always locked up in your office. Hell, we arrive and leave work and you’re still there. Who is going to take care of the kid?”_

Seungyoun raised an eyebrow upon hearing the younger. He was too engrossed at his work that he didn’t notice that he’s been practically living inside it. Truth to be told, he’d only realize it was late already if Seungwoo calls him. _“Ah. I was that workaholic, huh?”_ Seungyoun scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. Suhwan, who was just actively listening at the conversation the whole time, apologized in behalf of the drunk Hangyul.

_“It’s okay, it’s quite true. Also, I am indeed planning on adopting a child.”_

_“Are you sure? Think about it first, Mister Cho. You’re quite a –”_ Hangyul was not able to finish talking when Seungyoun told him that it’s okay. That he and his lover will give the child the love he/she deserves, which silenced the whole table. It took them a minute to process everything before Yuvin’s curiosity took the best of him.

_“Y – you’re in a relationship? With who?”_

_“With him.”_ Seungyoun nonchalantly pointed at the man beside him who has been busy grilling meat for everyone.

\---

_“Didn’t know the boss knows that we think of them as a couple.”_

_“And they had the audacity to joke about it.”_

A week had passed when Seungyoun announced that he’s in a relationship with his assistant, Seungwoo, which of course was not taken seriously by everyone. It’s been the company’s joke that Seungwoo and Seungyoun are going out. They’ve been attached to the hip since day one, and they act like the typical couple, where Seungwoo is the nagger and Seungyoun’s the mischievous boyfriend. The only thing that stops them from thinking that they are indeed dating is that Seungwoo and Seungyoun both screams dominance. They’re both too dominant that they doubt someone would actually take it from the behind.

_“Still wondering who is the boss’ boyfriend or girlfriend.”_

_“Why are you guys so curious about it?”_ It was Seungwoo who broke Byungchan from his trance. He was about to make himself a cup of coffee when he heard the younger. Normally, he’d just ignore it, but seeing how everyone’s been preoccupied with the same thing made Seungwoo laugh.

_“It’s our boss we’re talking about! He’s too nice! What if that person is just after his money?”_

_“You mean a gold digger?”_

_“Exactly!”_ Seungwoo would laugh at Byungchan’s frustrations but seeing how he genuinely cared for Seungyoun made his heart swell. These days, Seungyoun has been discrediting himself. He’s been working too hard because he thinks he’s done nothing for the company.

Placing a hand on Byungchan’s head, he ruffled the younger’s hair before smiling. _“I can assure you, he’s not a gold digger.”_ With Seungwoo’s words, Byungchan’s eyes widened as if surprised that he knows the person in talks personally. _“You’ve met him?”_

_“Always do.”_

\---

Seungwoo was uncharacteristically busy with his phone for the whole day, and the whole floor is shocked. Normally, Seungwoo would be the one to scold them, asking them to focus on their work and use their phone less, but this time, he can’t seem to take his hands off of his phone, add that wide smile on his face the crept everyone out.

_“Hey, hyung?”_ Yohan heard Seungwoo hummed. The man being too busy with his phone to spare him a glance. _“You seem like in a good mood today!”_

_“The adoption papers I’ve been working on has been approved!”_ He announced excitedly while waving his phone in front of the younger, too fast for Yohan to check. _“I’ve worked so hard on that and I’m just too happy.”_

_“That’s amazing, hyung! Wait, what? You’re adopting someone too?”_ Turning to look at the younger, he gave him a quick nod and began looking at the confirmation letter again. Yohan, on the other hand, scratched the back of his head, gave Seungwoo a pat on the shoulder, said his congratulations and left.

\--

It was already five in the afternoon when the employees saw their boss come out of his office. They were all surprised to see their boss clock out on time without Seungwoo having to drag him out by the ear. Another surprising thing was seeing their boss throw himself on his assistant’s back.

_“Are they really that close?”_ Byungchan whispered to Jinhyuk, who was also watching the two interact. Jinhyuk gave him a shrug and began packing his things. _“As far as I can remember, boss started this company with Seungwoo hyung, so they might really be THAT close.”_

_“This is the reason why the employees think you guys are dating.”_ Hangyul whistled as he approached the two man. Seungyoun was hugging Seungwoo from the back, arms draped on his shoulders while rubbing his cheek on the older; Seungwoo on the other hand was busy cleaning his work table.

The assistant seemed to ignore Hangyul but the boss raised an eyebrow. His right hand travelled down to intertwine his fingers with Seungwoo’s before raising them, enough for Hangyul to see. _“But we are dating.”_

Another reason why they can’t seem to buy anything that comes out of their boss’ mouth regarding Seungwoo is because of his smile. That lopsided grin that plays on Seungyoun’s lips whenever he claims the older as his can’t be taken by anyone seriously. Seungwoo’s lack of reaction was not even helping.

_“Oh, come on! You guys are taking this company joke too seriously.”_ Hangyul chuckled and reached out to grab Seungwoo’s hand too, but before he could even reach it, Seungyoun already slapped his hand away. _“Ouch?”_

_“Don’t. That hand is for me to hold!”_

_“Boss, I was just–”_

_“No.”_ Hangyul raised an eyebrow at Seungyoun and laughed at his reaction. He just wanted to show Seungyoun that anyone could hold Seungwoo’s hand, not just him, but seems like the guy saw right through him. He blocked his attempt to avoid further questions.

Hangyul rolled his eyes, fixed his bag on his side and turned to look at the self-proclaimed couple.

_“Seungwoo hyung, there’s this Wooseok guy looking for you at the lobby. He’s quite cute. Well not cute, but pretty. Is that your boyfriend, hyung?”_

Seungwoo’s body tensed when he heard the name, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the person who has been holding him. Frowning at his assistant’s reaction, Seungyoun untangled himself from Seungwoo before pushing him out. Hangyul, on the other hand, directed a teasing smile at Seungyoun.

_“Boyfriend, huh?”_ And with that, Hangyul left.

\--

If it wasn’t for Chaewon who barged in their floor, shouting that she better be receiving something for White Day, or it’s friendship over for everyone, Seungyoun’s floor would still be buried with work on the thirteenth, and the guys would’ve gotten an earful from Kim Chaewon of the Sales team.

_“It’s White Day tomorrow? Fuck.”_ It was the first time everyone heard Seungwoo curse, even if it was just a whisper. They were too busy with their newest products that they weren’t able to keep track of the date. Byungchan, being the nosy of the bunch, quickly went to his side and gave him a nudge.

_“Do you have a date tomorrow, hyung? It’s Saturday, but we still have to work for half of the day tomorrow.”_ Seungwoo groaned upon hearing the younger, earning everyone’s attention.

_“Seems like someone’s in trouble.”_ Yuvin snickered earning a punch on the arm from Suhwan.

_“Hey, man. If you need some help, we’re willing to lend a hand. We can even ask the boss together so he’d let you go tomorrow for the entire day.”_ Jinhyuk suggested, pausing from his work to stretch a bit. The others nodded in unison, before turning to look at the horrified assistant.

_“No, no! It’s okay. I – I got it covered. I’ll find a way. Thank you, though.”_

Seungwoo was out of the building before the clock could even hit five o’ one.

_“That Wooseok’s really lucky.”_

_“What’s with Wooseokie?”_ Hangyul turned to look at their boss who was holding a mug of hot coffee.

_“Apparently, Seungwoo hyung forgot that it was White Day tomorrow. He clocked out fast to find a gift for his boyfriend, Wooseok.”_

_“It’s White Day tomorrow?! Shit.”_ To Hangyul’s surprise, Seungyoun handed him the mug he was just holding before running towards his office. He then came back with his wallet and car keys, bidding everyone a quick good bye while heading out of the building.

\--

Saturday. The company had to work over the weekend for only half of the day because of the upcoming launch of their new product. It wasn’t like they’re forced to do it, some of them volunteered to work simply because they were bored at home. They’d rather see their officemates than the couples outside.

_“Hi, guys! Happy White Day! Thanks for the chocolates in advance, also, I saw a kid outside asking for me to open the door. He’s looking for boss.”_ Chaewon’s voice resonated around the office since there was only half of them who decided to work; along the short haired girl was a kid whose height was almost half as hers.

_“Dongpyo?”_ It was Seungyoun who first saw the child, held by Chaewon.

_“Pa!”_ The said child, clad in yellow top, and a white pants, immediately ran towards Seungyoun’s direction, giving him a warm embrace. Everyone in the room was quietly watching the two’s interactions; some of the employees’ mouths hanged open.

_“What are you doing here, baby?”_ He crouched down to the child’s height, smiling.

_“Dad wanted me to give you this!”_ Dongpyo rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bar of chocolate with three tickets to some amusement park. _“Dad said we’re going to play but we need to eat lunch first! Where is dad?”_

Looking around the place on the tipped of his toes, squinting, the smile on Dongpyo’s face grew when he spotted a familiar figure approaching them. _“Dad!”_

_“Dad?”_

_“What?”_

_“Are you for real?!”_

Ignoring their friends and workmates’ reactions, Seungwoo welcomed Dongpyo with a hug and lifted him up, making the child giggle in his arms. _“Dad! I gave the chocolate to Pa. We’ll eat and play now, right?”_

_“Wait. Let me ask this, you–”_ Chaewon, who was standing between Seungwoo and Seungyoun, pointed at the two. _“are dating?”_

Seungyoun turned to look at Seungwoo, as if asking for an approval, before shaking his head no, confusing everyone who was busy watching them instead of preparing to leave.

_“Then?”_

Seungyoun once again turned to Seungwoo, but this time, Seungwoo took the initiative to take the other’s hand in his, lifting it up, showing the silver band on both of their ring fingers.

_“We’re engaged.”_

The room was enveloped with deafening silence upon hearing Seungwoo’s words. It took everyone a while for the news to sink in. The moments where they shrugged off all the skinships, the sweet playful voice they use at each other, and the claims of them being a couple smacked them in the face. They were too busy playing it off as a company joke that they failed to realize that it was all real. Real from the beginning.

_“We’ll head out first, okay? Dongpyo’s probably hungry already.”_ Seungyoun chuckled while poking his son’s chubby cheeks. _“I’ll see you all on Monday. Also, I bought chocolate cakes for everyone. Left it in the cafeteria, just ask the lady there. Happy White Day!”_

_“Have fun and congratulations!”_ Hangyul shouted at the retreating family of three earning a wave from the child.

_“We clowned ourselves, huh?”_ Jinhyuk honked his invisible clown nose before leaving with everyone. Still shocked by the sudden revelation of their boss and his assistant.

Seungyoun was laughing with Seungwoo the entire drive to the restaurant he reserved for the three of them. _“I could still remember their face when you announced! That was too hilarious!”_

_“We never hid our relationship but they thought – oh dear. They even thought I was dating my cousin, Wooseok.”_ Seungwoo wiped the lone tear on his eye as he checked on Dongpyo who was looking at them with confused faces. _“Once you grow older, we’ll tell you the story.”_ He reassured the child making him smile.

_“You know I actually forgot about White Day. I was planning on just giving you chocolates, but I realized we have a plus one already.”_ Seungyoun parked the car in front of the restaurant where they first met. The day where the computer engineering student – slash – waiter Seungwoo, was accidentally pulled by the business administration student Seungyoun, to sit with him. Telling his mom, who’s been busy hooking him up with different people, that the man beside him was his boyfriend without stuttering. It was one hell of a ride for him. Good thing, Seungyoun’s sweaty hands, gave the older man an indication that he indeed needed some help, and played along with the unknown guy’s lies.

_“Yeah, I was told.”_ Seungyoun turned to look at him, grinning from ear to ear before giving Seungwoo a peck on the cheek. _“I forgot about it too. Good thing the workers here are used to us having impromptu dates at this place. They were more than welcome to give us a spot.”_

_“Of course they will. You bought this place when it was in the verge of closing down because you thought it was a memorable place for us.”_ Seungwoo gave Seungyoun’s forehead a flick, placing a chaste kiss right after. _“Stop flexing your money, rich kid.”_

_“Pa! Dad! I’m hungry!”_ Hearing the child’s voice took them back to reality. That it’s not just two of them now, but three. They already have a plus one. A plus one that will remind them that the office is not their home.

_“Sorry, little prince.”_ Seungwoo chuckled while unbuckling his seatbelt. _“Come out now so we can eat. Be careful, alright?”_ Dongpyo nodded as he hurriedly removed the buckle of his seatbelt, opened the door and jumped out. Seungyoun watched everything happen in front of him in amusement.

Before Seungwoo could even chase Dongpyo, who ran inside the ever too familiar restaurant, Seungyoun grabbed him by the hand, pulled him back and placed a brief kiss on his lips.

_“Happy White Day, hyung!”_ He handed him a discount coupon for a candy store making the older laugh. _“You’d scold me again if I overdo it so…”_ He scratched the back of his head, the tips of his ears burning in embarrassment.

_“You’re still adorable as ever, Youn. I love you too.”_ Seungwoo grinned. He then pocketed the coupon, pressed his lips on the other for a quick kiss before running towards restaurant, leaving a very flustered Seungyoun.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while drinking.  
> Yes to tipsy writing because i only make fluff when intoxicated.
> 
> PS SEUNGYOUN SAID ASMR WITH HIM AT 12 KST BUT WHERE IS HE.
> 
> UPDATE: nevermind.


End file.
